Discovering Aria
by OmegaKlo
Summary: When two lives collide during hard times will love prevail or will strong forces pull them apart. Agents of the savant net are being hunted down forcing them to go undercover. So when two young Australian agents find themselves in a Benedict home what will happen? Bad summary its my first story! Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews to help with my writing, bad or good will help!
1. The Begining

Aria's POV:

I could feel the adrenaline coursing through me, running through my veins. _I haven't done a job in ages._ It was true, the savant net hadn't needed any information lately so my family had taken time to relax and have fun but now it was game time. We got the next job yesterday and that's why I'm sitting in the back of a black Mercedes, in the middle of Berlin… waiting. I look to my left and saw a man approximately 40 years old and 1.75 m tall, holding a leather briefcase with a gold zip around the edge, _he's the one I'm looking for_ , let the game begin.

I got out the car and started walking down the busy street, there were Christmas decorations and markets as well as the occasional Santa Clause, and it looked perfect. I was dressed in washed ripped high wasted jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt that hugged my frame, black converse high tops and a black jacket, not to mention I had a fake nose on and a tonne of make up on my face _._ I looked just about the same as an ordinary 17 year old girl on her way home from a house party on a cold December night.

'To your right, Frost' said the overly eager twin of mine, Gabe. He was the brains and I was the hands. Gabe was the one who watched the cameras and made all of my awesome tech. Oh and by 'Frost' he meant me that was my code name, we both grew up in Australia before my parents started spying for the Savant net, so we have Australian accents that turn heads, we had to perfect American and English accents so we could use them if necessary. Glancing at the reflection of a window in the shop to my right I was a man dressed in black from head to toe I wouldn't have noticed him if he wasn't standing still in the crowd, _amateurs._

'Got it Command' I replied whilst snuggling my head into my scarf trying to get warm, _apparently ripped jeans wasn't a good idea_. Turning right with the majority of the crowd I evaded the eyes of the man in black that was clearly looking out for his boss, _Why would you even do this job! This would be hell to get beaten by a 17 year old blonde girl_ and that's exactly what I am a small Australian girl with long, slightly wavy dish-water blonde hair down to the middle of my back and big dark blue eyes, at the age of 17 I was still 5, 3 and looked about 15, internally sighing I forced myself to focus on the task at hand _._ I followed the 'boss-man' to an impressive hotel, the Hyatt to be specific, without any goons catching me. _Amateurs._ I thought again I really expected more.

'Ok Frost, retrieve the USB and then out you come, the Merc will be outside. Easy peasy. Ok? No brutal combat this time.' He mocked.

'Ok ok! jeez Command that was once THREE years ago and he totally deserved it!' I whisper shouted into my coms unit.

'Just sayin' we don't need to relocate again. Now get on with it, I could do this in my sleep'

I snorted _as if._ Gabe was the computer geek and he could barely sneak to the fridge let alone into a terrorist's pocket! I walked into the hotel swiftly looking at the inhabitants of the lobby, sitting inconspicuously (note the sarcasm) at the end of a row of seats with 10 extras next to him was the 'boss-man'.

 _Lights. Camera. Action._ Swaying as if I was drunk I staggered over to him and sat down too close for comfort, breathing heavily and looking dazed I 'drunkenly' smiled at the 'Boss-man.

'Hey Joe! Mind giving me a ride home?' I slurred, swaying a bit on my seat. Through my coms I heard Gabe snigger.

'I'm not Joe.' Boss man said shortly and started to put his computer away. Wow somebody was in a rush.

'Joe I really need a ride!' I wailed like the helpless drunk blonde I looked like, then I started 'sobbing' 'Dave broke up with me and I don't know what to do!' He looked around frantically at my loud outburst, I was bringing lots of attention to him. Then I dropped my purse on the floor and 5 coins clattered to the floor, 1 ten pence, 3 50 pence and 1 two pound coin. He scrambled to pick them up for me as I sobbed, hoping to exit the vicinity as soon as possible. Of course while this was going on I took the chance to snatch the memory stick from his pocket and shove it into mine. _D.O.N.E!_ Once he had found my coins he handed them back to me and made his hasty exit. _Amateur_ I thought once again. Staggering to my feet to avoid suspicion from the public I walked out of the lobby and into the Merc which was growling in front of the hotel.

'Done and dusted Command!'

'Well done Frost your next flight is to America to safe house 154! See you there!'

And with that the job was done.


	2. A Mysterious Future

Ace's POV:

'Wake up! ... Ace seriously! WAKE UP DUDE!' I shifted on my side and groaned, I am not waking up! Whoever is trying to make me please feel free to exit the vicinity I said via telepathy. I then relaxed and tried to go back to sleep. I was slipping into unconsciousness when freezing cold water soaked me and my whole bed making me produce a squawk that was not flattering.

'Ahhhhhhhh! JACK WHAT THE HELL?!' I saw my youngest older brother at the age of 18 in fits of laughter struggling to breath, rolling on the floor of my bed room like a 7 year old. I was furious, if I put it simply. 'WHY EXECTLY DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO DO THAT?' I shouted standing up shaking the water out of my hair. I looked down at myself and sighed.

'Well' He said dragging out the 'l' sound before rushing with the rest of the explanation 'Mom said to get you downstairs because our cousins are coming over and I thought you would want to see them as soon as they came!' he said smiling hard, and I couldn't stay mad at him. His gift is charm, incredibly useful but difficult when you find yourself agree to do the dishes for the 5th night in a row.

'Why didn't you tell me before you poured the iced water on top of me?' I grumbled but I couldn't keep the frown because my cousins were coming and that means we are set for an awesome time. My cousins are awesome, there are 7 of them and all boys and there is seven of us as well and we are all boys and we are basically in the same age range. There is: Zed, Yves, Xav (or Xavier but only his mom can call him that and live), Will, Victor, Uri and Trace. Zed being the youngest and Trace being the oldest. Zed- Sky, Xav- Crystal, Yves- Phee(Phoenix) and Trace- Diamond, have found their soulfinders, all last year, they were also coming today. My family goes: Me (Ace), Jack, George, Leroy, Carter, Zain and Sam. Me being the youngest and Sam being the oldest, none of us have found our soul finders yet. Everyone is part of the savant net and are parents run it since our dads are twins. We are the branch for security threats.

I jumped into the shower and then threw on a pair of grey jeans and a white v neck top. I fixed my Dark brown hair into the usual position and then ran down the stairs to the massive kitchen, I swear I'm not trying to brag it is genuinely massive. I shovelled down some pancakes and raspberries before rushing to the door and yanking it open to reveal my cousins, the girls, my aunt and my uncle.

'Welcome' I said in a sarcastic hospitable manner, bowing slightly to hide my smirk. I felt a smack on the back of my head and clutched it with my hands, I look up smirking to see Xav Laughing at my mockery.

'Shut up' He laughs. Crystal smiles at me and apologies to me, not without laughing first though. They file through into the kitchen where the rest of my brothers are and start conversations. Laughing echoes round the house.

'Quiet, quiet please' my dad rings the bell my mom uses to call us for dinner. We all simmer down and listen to his announcement. 'We have all met up today for a reason, Aunt Karla has seen a devastating image of a house fire, we do not know exactly where it is or why she saw it. However we do know that it was a savant that made it so we all need to be here to ensure that we can help fix it. Due to this there will be not going skiing or snowboarding let not even in the garden everyone will stay in the house. Is that clear?' we all grumble a yes and then split on into different rooms in the house.

This must be serious says Zed

He is the same age as me so naturally we made mayhem together since we were born, he was always a bit rougher than me though being suspended from school etc. but I always managed to get away with it. We both like to work out together to 'release' our bad energy so to speak, hence our awesome six packs and sexy bodies if I do say so myself. I have grown to love Sky as a sister we're so close, ever since Zed met her he's been around her 24/7, when she found out he was 'neglecting' me as she put it, she forced me to spend more time with them.

Yeah or they would of at least let us in the garden!

This is going to be a long day he sighed.

Walking into the living room I saw a massive bowl of popcorn and every one lying on the floor preparing for a Harry Potter movie marathon. Zed picks Sky up and puts her on his lap as he takes her seat, I chuckle at the mock angry face she makes as I settle down and watched Harry wake up in an under stairs cupboard.


	3. Their Ends

Aria's POV:

I woke up in the car, bleary eyed and looked out the window the first thing I saw was the magnificent Rockies covered in snow and a clear blue sky. Seriously the mountains are amazing. Safe house 154 was one of my favorites it was near Denver and has a massive garden which had a trampoline and a tree house in the wooded section, I knew that is where I would find Gabe he had all are gear stashed there any way so where else would he be? The car stopped and I practically threw myself out of it and hammered on the door. Blue light flashed and scanned my eye then the door clicked open to reveal a modern house.

There were guns and knives hanging on the wall, however if you're not Gabe, my mom, my dad or myself, you won't be able to touch them without lighting your hair on fire. The life of having M16 parents, not joking. They had been spies for the Savant net since they knew they were soulfinders they gained intelligence for them about the savants that posed threats around world. So inevitably since we were 4, my brother and I became partners and trained together, now we are the perfect team, I guess the telepathy helps. I run to my room and throw on some high wasted denim skinny jeans with studs around the pockets, a black tank top and a checker red white and black flannel top leaving it unbuttoned. I washed of all the makeup and took the fake nose off I swept some mascara on, then rushed out of the back door hardly to pull on a pair of black high-tops.

I ran to the Tree house, trying to keep myself warm and climbed in through the window silently, Gabe was standing there in some ripped skinny jeans and a white t-shit on that said 'GEEK!' with chestnut timberland. His blonde hair was styled with gel and he had a grey beanie and he looked like anything but a geek, but to this day he still is. I silently walked up behind him and then jumped on Gabe giggling.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! FOR GODS SAKE ARIA COULD YOU TAKE THE BLOODY DOOR FOR ONCE?' He seemed embarrassed about his girly scream. I collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles, he smirked at me struggling to keep a straight face. Once I managed to gain control over myself I threw myself into his open arms and we stood there in a brotherly sisterly embrace. We were best friends and we never had any of those massive fall outs that other siblings have.

 _Hey I missed you too_ he said telepathically whilst squeezing me gently, he was at least 6 foot and I barely came up to his shoulder even though we are twins so he had to bend down to do this. 'Hey guess what I got you a present!'

I snorted 'Gabe you shouldn't be wasting your time on making presents for me …'

He pouted and said 'Please… Pretty please!' I laughed 'Fine then'. Practically jumping up in excitement he ran into the tech room of the tree house and brought out a leather case the size of my hand, so quite small.

I opened the case and saw a silver bracelet that had and engraved Aztec pattern in blue running the whole way around. 'It's nothing special but I thought you would like something just for you for once…' He looked so nervous as if I wouldn't like it.

I gingerly took the bracelet out of case and put it around my wrist 'It's gorgeous' I exclaimed and Gabe just smiled. 'Thanks Gabe you know I love you right?'

'Yeah I do Aria'

 _We are back!_ Two familiar voices called into Gabe's and my heads simultaneously, I felt a grin break across my face and saw an identical one spread across Gabe's. Mom and dad were back from Thailand and in the house, they had been gone for 16 months now because they were being tracked by a violent revengeful savant group code named 'The Pack'. They had skyped us as much as possible but it was hard to find free time and let alone a safe network to talk on. To keep us out of danger they had cut most communications with us.

So naturally when they surprise us with coming home early we start dashing down the tree-house as fast as humanly possible. But that's when we hear the gunshots, they ring in my ears a set of 3 then another. I don't even spare a glance at Gabe before training kicks in I jump the rest of the way down landing painfully on my feet, but there's no time to feel it. I'm sprinting through the garden before I even realise what I'm doing, I should know if my parents can't handle it I defiantly can't. They would be okay. They have to be okay.

Just as I'm about to reach the door handle I'm yanked away. I turn to attack whoever has a hold on me until I meet the eyes of my brother. They're screaming panic silently to me. Another round of gunshots go off, sounding deafening at such a close proximity. Gabe drags me behind the row of fur hedges just in time to see two men in black explode from the house dragging my mother and father, bloodied, behind them.

The two men force them to their knees and hold their guns to their temples. If I'd ever gone into shock before I now knew there was something much worse, I couldn't function. I couldn't even tell you what they asked my parents before they emptied their magazines into them.

I didn't react until I turned into Gabe's chest crying softly. I expected him to do the same but he just started towing me to the tree house as quietly and stealthily as possible, shoved me into it and started barricading to door. I suddenly snapped out of my hysteria and started to run around the tree house gathering everything we needed to get away. This wasn't the time to mourn, we didn't have that luxury.

Within 2 minutes I had all of Gabe's tech in bags and I was fully equipped with all the gadgets I could find, as well as the guns we had stored and knives as well. I packed all my spy kit, ropes, harnesses, binoculars etc. in a backpack and whispered to Gabe that we had to leave now. He ran into the room and picked up his backpack and laptop and touch projector. We jumped out the window rolling to soften our landing and ran away from the house which was now on fire, burning all the memories with it. I didn't even know who did this. But I knew then and there with the fire reflecting in my eyes that they would pay. They wouldn't get away with this.

Once we got to the edge of the woods we found our two black motorbikes, placed especially for emergency case like these. Gabe shoved his laptop and projector into the storage. We jumped the bikes and yanked our helmets on before starting up the engines, the bikes roared to life.

'THERE THEY ARE!' yelled a man in Thai, since both Gabe and I can speak 24 languages fluently it wasn't hard to pick up. It was 'The Pack'. With that we sped away from safe house 154 or what used to be safe house 154.

 _Where are we going?_ Gabe asked, I pondered this, we had been heading north for 1 hours now and I didn't know where we were headed. We had lost the pack a while back and we had got through Denver and was headed to Wrinklage.

 _Aren't the Benedicts in Wrinklage? Maybe they could help us!_ The Benedicts were the head of the Savant net and were well known across the savant world by both good and bad. I knew where they were based and our parents would give their lives for them and work for them but I wasn't told more and if I was captured I would have no more to say than that. The most I know about them is that Saul and Peter are the heads of the organization and are twins and Saul's wife is Karla and Peter's is Genii and if we needed help we should go to them.

 _Awesome let's just show up on black motorbikes with guns and knives so that they can just shoot us! Amazing idea Aria._

 _Well what do you want to do? I think that's all we can do unless you want to end up like mom and dad._

 _I'm sorry Aria. Ok let's try it's worth it._ He says even with his helmet on I know he's pushing down tears too. We get into wrinklage and race down the streets every one turns to look at us. Not good. But I guess if you see a girl and a boy with their clothes whipping in the wind and no riding gear except helmets, racing down the street on motor bikes, you're going to stare. We turn up the drive to their house, ok I admit it's a tad creepy that I know the way to their house even though I have never been there or met them, but our parents had so… that makes it all ok. Right?

It's exactly 2:13 and 23 seconds in the afternoon when we park the bikes outside the front door. We step off the bikes and take off the helmets and walk to the front door with a hand on the gun that was in the waistband of my trousers. I smoothed down my hair that had been messed up by the wind and Gabe knocked three times on the door then twice then 5 times. The door was yanked open to show a man approximately 22 years old with hair tied to the nape of his neck in a ponytail holding a gun pointed directly at Gabe's face.

:

:

:

:

Thank you Llamacorn so much for the reviews, you really motivated me to write this chapter up! Honestly gave me much more confidence. And anyone else please feel free to leave reviews of your opinions good or bad it really helps me! I will be going to Uni soon so uploads wont be this many in just one day, however I have been writing for a while have have quite a few docs of stories somewhat ready! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and I've got many more in storage if you enjoy :)

OmegaKlo


	4. Meet the Family

NOTE! So sorry for the people who saw the 5th chapter first, it was only up for seconds :( I'm so clumsy and mistakenly uploaded the incorrect chapter I'will upload them both today!

Aria's POV:

I whipped out my own gun and pointed it at the man's face and growled 'Move the gun NOW!' My Australian accent prominent with each syllable. Gabe didn't have a gun and refused to learn how to fire one. The idiot. He stood there dumbfounded with his hands in the air, pale as a sheet. The man glanced at me with raised eyebrows probably wondering if a small blonde teenager's threats were real. I saw the smirk on his face and immediately thought this was a game to him! I had gone through too much today to have the only people who could help turn on us. I was about to take a shot at his leg, just to prove my threats were real, when a click of a safety latch from my left signaled another gun.

I glanced to my left and saw a younger boy approximately 18 years old holding a gun pointed at my head. _Shit._

'Drop your gun now' ordered the younger one. 'We don't want to hurt either of you.' I didn't move, still considering shooting the ponytail guy for mocking my threats. The younger guy holding the gun nodded at the ponytail guy and asked 'Vick?' in return 'Vick' moved closer to Gabe his gun still level with his head almost pressing it to his temple. Gabe screwed his eyes shut, failing suppressing a whimper. It broke my heart and that's the moment I knew it was time to play smart.

I glared at the younger man and placed the gun on the dusty ground which was immediately removed from my reach with a swift kick. They both looked pretty smug so I yanked 'Vick's' Gun from his hand with telekinesis and threw it across the garden into a bush. So much for playing it smart. Young boy over here, obviously has a thing for seeing gifts and who they come from, thought it would be a good idea to jump me and pin me to the ground, as a move to make sure I didn't do anything else. I was about to lash out and break his stupid neck when Gabe shouted. 'Frost don't! I told you this would happen. Don't make it worse.' I sighed and stopped plotting the guy's death, apparently since we are twins we can get through each other's wards if we try to, it doesn't matter how strong they are. 'We are the Morgan's, is Saul Benedict here?'

A tall man with thick greying black hair walked out the door with a relaxed smile on his face, as if he walks out to see his sons attacking strangers every day. His smile fades as he notices that we aren't our parents, probably thinking we are lying about who we are. His face turns hard his eyebrows furrowing and lips tilting downwards. My brother also caught this look and since I'm still in no fit place to speak up, as Gabe doesn't want me to attack this guy who is still pinning me down, he said.

'Our parents aren't with us right now but they spoke highly of you and we need help.' Saul's green eyes dart worryingly into the house still not fully believing us. 'Please … Bravo 3895' His eyes snap to us again. Gabe just used the code words that only people in the highest authority of the Savant net know. Our parents told us to use it if we ever encountered the Benedicts and they didn't believe we were who we are. He stares at us in shock and his eyes rake over Gabe's features clearly noticing the similarities to our parents, since I was _still_ pinned down he couldn't really see me. 'And I would suggest getting off her dude, unless you want to get seriously injured' aiming this, sharply, to the guy on top me. Not because I was going to hurt him if he didn't get off but because I was his sister and he didn't like the fact I was getting assaulted by a boy at least a foot taller than me.

The boy looked at Saul and when Saul laughed and said 'Yeah I would do that Jack' 'Jack' got off me dusting off his clothes and held a hand out to me, ignoring the extended hand I got up grumbling under my breath about my favorite flannel shirt and how it had dirt on it. I dusted off as I walked over to Gabe. Saul laughed 'Just like your mother, never taking any help at all' I smiled slightly at him, taking it as a complement, my mom was the best spy excluding my dad, she focused on the tech side like Gabe when my dad focused on the hands on part like me.

'You should come in and Dad can introduce you to us' Vick said looking at us suspiciously whilst retrieving his gun as well as mine but not giving it to me, _oh well I have my gadgets still_ Gabe glared at me as he followed Saul into the house earning more suspicious stares from Vick and Jack. I returned a sheepish smile, before turning to get some equipment from the bikes. They were too valuable to leave outside.

:

I guess you could say that the Morgan name is not exactly well known in the savant community, we need to make sure we can't be tracked back to the savant net to keep them safe and ourselves. Only the people of highest authority can be informed about us, so only the parents of the Benedict boys, Saul, Peter, Karla and Genii, Know about us throughout the savant net yet they haven't met us …ever.

We enter a room which is the living room according to the blueprints my dad once gave me. I wasn't exactly expecting a small family but there was basically a crowd waiting for us I had never seen any of these people before and there were more than 17 of them. I immediately felt like a deer in headlights Gabe pulled me along to the front of the room yanking me out of my daze. I'm a normal human being so when you see a crowd of very hot boys and just a couple of soulfinders you feel a little self-conscious. Saul indicates for us to take a seat at a breakfast bar and we do but the eyes are still on us.

'So who are you?' The tallest boy gets straight to the point, he has the characteristic turquoise eyes of the Benedicts and a lanky frame. He gets a few glares and laughs, _I guess he's the Joker in the family._

'Gabe Morgan' Gabe offers and then the people look at me expectantly. I muster my confidence and say.

'Aria Morgan, who are you?' The tall guy laughs at my abrupt question and says 'I'm Xav, well Xavier Benedict to be precise, but only my mom calls me that …so don't.' I nod not offering extra information about me, I feel like it's against my nature to tell people about me, like its giving me a weakness.

Vick gets straight to his point 'What do you do? How do you know where we live? Why are you here? And what does Bravo 3895 mean?' I answer his questions knowing full well that Gabe has reached his limit for today. He usually keeps to himself but he's very laid back but almost a genius at the same time, he's not really into fighting people and freaks out when he doesn't have is gadgets on him and he's in danger, so seeing that he's been through quite a lot today without his gadgets, and I'm used to this kind of drama whereas he isn't, I guess it's my turn to do the talking.

'First of all I have to keep some pieces of information to myself due to confidentiality. I guess it would be easiest to answer your questions so that everyone knows the same things and then give the reasons for why we are here.' I looked around and saw people, nodding … and a boy smirking at it, I just want to wipe the smirk off his perfect face. It takes less than a second for me to take in his perfectly messed up dark chocolate brown gelled hair, his tight white T-shirt that shows of an obvious toned torso and the brightest turquoise eyes in the family as well as his perfectly chiseled cheekbones and jaw line, less than a second. I gazed on pretending that I didn't just do a super speed checking out of him and hoped no one in this family were mind readers, especially him.

I nod and start my life story, regaining my usual confidence, I'm immediately sober and deadly serious, and I see some people flinch at the abrupt change in mood.

'Well I guess we would start with the fact the Gabe and I are spies for the savant net and have been trained by our parents Natalie and Charlie Morgan to gain information and take down violent anti savant net groups in small numbers without being able to trace back to the savant net… since we kind of get a law pass for what we do and you don't.' There are a couple of questioning looks at the parents who just nod. 'Only your parents know about this is in the whole savant net, because we need to be unknown or we couldn't do our jobs. Our parents told us where you live and your parents' names but nothing else in case we were taken for… interrogation.' A gasp comes from a blonde petite girl who was sitting with a threatening looking boy, they contrasted perfectly but I had to go on before I started to loose concentration. 'And the code word is confidential sorry' I was genuinely sorry that I couldn't share the information but most people looked at me like I was lying. The small girl pipes up.

'It was genuine!' She says to them like they never trusted everyone, 'Everything they said has been entirely true so Victor and Jack maybe if you had listened to me they wouldn't be so reserved.' Her soulfinder smiles while the hot guy smirks and everyone else looks ashamed. That's when her soulfinder sucks in a tight breath and stares at me sympathetically. The hot dude's smirk drops from his face and he urgently asks 'What did you see Zed?' In reply Zed just shakes his head and nods for me to continue. I look at him curiously wondering what his problem was.

'Umm… I guess I should tell you our gifts. Gabe can manipulate tech with his mind, he just has to within 15 m of it.' As if to prove it all the phones start ringing and the lights flicker. 'And I can manipulate water but my main gift is ice I can create basically any object. But obviously they will melt.' I don't give a show because I need to say the rest and fast before I started falling apart.

'Now to get to the point. I came back from a job in Berlin today at 12:30 and went to safe house 154,' they're all now hanging onto my every word, why did Zed's panic make everyone on edge? I'm slightly nervous as I continue 'No one was in the house but Gabe was in the tree house, so I got changed and ran out there. We had been talking for 34 minutes and 47 seconds,' my spy language seeps in when I start to get on edge, Gabe's face closes off completely and I try to steady my voice as I rush through the next few sentences like I was writing a report on a job. 'Mom and Dad got home from their job on 'The Pack' in Thailand, 45 minutes and 45 seconds after I got back and called us, we had started towards the house when we heard gunshots from Heckler & Koch MP5s, coming from the house. We hid behind a row of hedges before two men exited the house without parents behind them. They asked them questions b-before shooting them both.' Then next sentences rushed out my mouth, I had to stop the memories. 'Then we ran to the tree house cleared up and packed our stuff and when we came out saw the house in flames. We ran to the bikes and got on but not before they saw us. We left and drove aimlessly for an hour before heading to where you would be. To answer the question of why we are here we were hoping you could assign us to a new safe house and tell us what you want us to do next since Mom and Dad … can't.'

I look round the group to see Gabe's face still closed off, and everyone else's frozen in statues of horror, the Sky is in tears and I crack. I put up my mask to hide my emotions that are everywhere, grief is washing over me in crashing waves, but being the spy I am none of it shows. The girl looks up at me in a look of pure sympathy and I try to give her a smile that says I'm okay but I'm pretty sure it came out the exact opposite.

The two mothers rush over to us crushing us in hugs. My eyes widen as does Gabe's.

Genii was the first to speak 'No you'll have to stay with us, send you to a safe house! Never! You'll be all alone.' I guess they didn't realize that we only ever saw our parents 2 months a year so we were alone quite a lot, I was so sad we didn't know them well before they passed.

Gabe, always the gentleman says 'We don't need to be an inconvenience, we'll be fine. We just need a new house and well pay it back with a job.'

'No, no I insist, you need to be normal teenagers for a while lay off the jobs and go to a school.' I looked at Gabe with pleading in my eyes, we had always wanted to have a holiday off jobs and go an actual school, and we both knew that we couldn't get out of the business now so we wouldn't lose the thrill that our jobs gave us anyway.

 _Come on Gabe please. We could still try and find a way to hack into 'the pack'_ _ **and**_ _go to the school, plus we need to have some normal things on our records so that for long jobs we can talk about things._

 _Yeah that's if they don't mind us doing illegal hacking in their house and you training like a ninja at 3 in the morning._

 _You know we get a pass in the law! And I won't train so early then._

 _I know… I do want to go to a school…_

 _Come on ask we can go snowboarding and everything!_

 _Skiing for me!_

'Couldn't we stay with you and then do hack jobs into 'The Pack' as well as going to the school?' Gabe asks lightly, a hint of hope showed in his eyes.

'Yes of course darling!'

 _OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!_ I practically screamed into Gabe's mind, making him cover his ears and wince.

I muttered an apology that sounded like 'Sorry just got excited' everyone smiles at us.

'Ace can you show Aria to the guest room down your corridor and can Leroy show Gabe to the one down yours' Genii orders. You can help them unpack and then bring them back down to learn names etc…' I look around the room having no clue about who this 'Ace' is. The guy who I speed checked out stands up looking at me with expectation on his face… I guess that's Ace.


	5. Aria and the goblet of Fire

Aria's POV

Ace sets off up the stairs at a pace that is way too fast for my short legs. I grab my backpack and follow him taking two steps at a time to keep pace with him. Ace was a strange name, lets hope the person was just as interesting. I studied him form behind for a moment, he seemed muscular but not overly so his hair was a mess but some how he managed to pull it off. And i knew if he turned around id be taken away by his eyes again. _Aria! Get it together!_

Once we get upstairs he turns around and finally talks. 'I know our house is big but you'll get used to it.' I didn't need to tell him I had memorized the layout or anything, so I just nodded and kept my mouth shut, anything I say would sound stupid at this rate.

He looks down at me and asks 'Are you okay?' I couldn't answer, I was crumbling inside. I had this strong façade put up and I couldn't hold it any more, I had completed a job, seen my parents get shot, a gun held to my head and had to relive the moments of my parents death all in less than 12 hours. I'm only human, no matter how strong I am.

'Yup' I say popping the 'p', completing my façade. He looks at me like he doesn't believe me at all. Who even was he, thinking he could see through me. _Maybe his ego needs to be deflated._

'You can't be. No one could.' I don't expand on my answer and he sighs. He was right of course but I wasn't going to let him know Stopping outside a room he opens the door for me and I walk in, eyeing him slightly.

The room is painted a mint green and the scheme is a pastel range. I love it already. There is an oak bed with an Aztec pattern duvet and pillow, the room huge, there is an en suite and a walk in cupboard. There is also a desk, chair, book shelf complete with books and a rubbish bin. There is a wide window opposite the door looking out at the mountains and it has a window seat, with an array of cushions and a throw along with it.

'It's huge.' I splutter sharply turning around to finally look him in the eyes, and hes already staring in mine. He nods agreeing but doesn't say a word, he looks like hes too busy searching through me, I break the eye contact and turn back around. I place my bag on the bed and go into the en suite to look at the state of myself. My blonde brown hair is a bit messy, _okay maybe more than a bit._ My dark blue eyes are wide it looked like the expression was permanently stuck on my face.

I took a deep breath and tried to shrug it off but as soon as I closed my eyes the images of today flash before my eyes. _I could have lost everyone_. My eyes flash wide open, even wider than before two stark blue eyes stare right back at me. _I look so much like my mom_. I choke back a sob with the memories like fresh wounds embedded in my brain. My hands thread through my hair and pull almost as if I could physically remove the thoughts from inside me. I couldn't handle it any more. _Why now Aria!_ A whimper escapes, although I try to suppress it with a hand it still echoes onto the room so I know Ace has heard.

He walks in seconds later I don't look up by now i was leaning heavily on the sink,head bent over and hair over my face, eyes squeezed shut. 'Hey,' He says gently, my hands are gripping the sink so hard my knuckles are turning white. I'm losing control of my gift and ice is spreading from where my hands are, I'm shaking like a leaf and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a breakdown soon. I don't reply but my eyes underneath my hair dart up to watch him. He sounds more concerned his eyes darting to the icicles now forming underneath the sink and the snow falling in the en suite. 'H-hey, It's ok… you don't have to be scared anymore.' He pulls me into warm hug and my eyes are the size of saucers, I cant even react or relax. I know I have only known him for 40 minutes and 34 seconds but it's the safest I've ever felt since I was 7.

I eventually crack, sobbing into his shirt and his arms wrap around me, holding me close. When he starts stoking my hair I snap back to reality. _What am I doing? I don't even know him._ Pushing myself away from him with my eyes on the floor, embarrassed by my show of weakness. 'I'm not scared.' I say simply with no emotion in my voice, it was almost bitter. As the ice has melted into puddles on the floor I walk past him into my room and start unzipping my bag.

I started pulling out the content of my bag one by one, counting the items as I place them on the desk. Ace is watching me from the window seat with a mask of nonchalance on his face, but i knew better.

1 butterfly knife, 4 throwing knives, 3 12m ropes, 2 small guns (I only use them when necessary they are a bit crude), 10 memory sticks varying in color and shape, 6 smoke bombs, 1 pair of binoculars, 1 pair of night vision glasses and a cherry flavored baby lips.

His deep voice floats from the window 'I don't know why I expected there to be normal things in your bag.' He smirks at me when I laugh and look at him out of the corner of my eye. ow the tension between us has passed from that last encounter I felt some what better. I open the draws of the desk and place my belongings there. I flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

'So what's your gift? Anything super amazing?' He gives a chuckle at my abruptness. I couldn't care less at this stage, I was curious

'Well I'm the 7th child so I have two.' A small smile still playing at his lips. 'I have enhanced senses, I can smell, see, feel, taste and hear more than the average human being-'

I interrupt him with my eyes wide sitting up so fast i see spots 'No way… oh my gosh that's so cool, that would be amazing' a small smile spreads across is handsome face.

'Yeah way and it is most of the time but you can hear what people say about you, which is kinda a down side. As I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me… my other gift is more mental, I can remember everything.'

'Everything?'

'Everything'

'What so you'll remember this conversation when you are 90?'

'Yeah the smell of the room the look on your face and the sound of the wind blowing on the window.' My jaw drops. What if he wants to forget something? What if he can't forget something horrible? For obvious reasons I don't bring that question up.

'Wow my gifts seems a bit stupid compared to yours.'

He was about to reply when Gabe walks into the room… no wait… explodes. I stand up already prepared to fight even if I am not that good at it, immediately alert. 'Somebody knows what I'm talking about!' _what?_ What the hell.

'No, I believe no one does.' I spit out on edge and confused and scared at the same time.

'Shut up Aria. I mean that Leroy and Yves know what I mean when I'm talking tech… obviously they don't know the hacking but they know most of how the gadgets work!' I laugh and smile at his excitement.

'Finally found some nerds, did you?'

'Geeks for the last time! Yeah but I didn't come to tell you that. The soulfinder girls wanted to take you shopping, I said no at first but apparently school starts tomorrow and you didn't pack clothes _and_ 'The Pack' won't be expecting you to be in public any way.' He stage whispers the last part with a hand covering his mouth from Ace. 'I don't think they will take no as an answer!' I bolt upright on the bed.

'Shopping? Clothes shopping? Yeah!' I basically scream. Three of the girls appear in the door way with smiles on their faces. Gabe and Ace groan.

'I was hoping you would be like that!' A small, long haired brunette with a crisp English accent and bright grey eyes, exclaims. She is wearing a black crop top with light jeans and grey vans. 'I'm Phee the way, short for Phoenix this,' she points at the blonde girl I met earlier, Sky. She has light blue eyes, innocent compared to my dark blue ones, her bright blonde hair dulls my dirty blonde hair and is cut at a neat shoulder length with a long fringe. She's wearing a light blue dress with tights and grey ankle boots, basically the opposite of Phee. 'is Sky. And this,' she points at a tall girl, dwarfing Sky Phee and myself, who has deep brown eyes and long hair in glossy curls. She's wearing white top with a burgundy skater skirt and silver sandals and looks like she could be a model. 'is Crystal. Her sister, Diamond, isn't coming because she has gone back with Trace, her soulfinder, to Denver.' I nod smiling at all of them, taking in names.

'Let us be gone' I shout dramatically earning giggles from the girls, an eye roll from my brother and a chuckle from Ace. I leap off the bed and look down at my clothing, my black high tops look fine but my flannel shirt and jeans have dirt stains on them thanks to Jack. I was about to just go with them but Crystal interrupted me. 'I'm sure that Phee looks about your size and she wouldn't mind lending you some clean clothes since Jack managed to rugby tackle you to the ground.'

I look enquiringly at Phee and she grins and runs out of the room. She's back within moments and is holding acid wash jeans with white lace on the pockets and a loose white tank top with a picture of a dream catcher in black on the front. 'Thanks I'll get into them now.' I shoo them out of the room and turn around to see Ace still there. 'Thanks for showing me my room... and the other stuff.' I say the last part quietly, referring to the scene in the en suite.

'No problem. It was nothing.' He heads to the door.

'It was something…' I whisper knowing that he can probably hear it.

He swivels around and a question forms on his lips, the room was silent and I could see the moment when he decided not to ask it. 'My room is in the door opposite yours if you need anything, just find me if you do, I won't mind.' He leaves the room swiftly after that.

I change into the clothes that Phee gave me and find the girls waiting at the door. I pulled my long hair into a pony tail but it still manages to reach the base of my back. The girls squeal excitedly when they see me coming round the corner. I grin at them already feeling like I have sisters. The boys groan at the noise and are silenced by the girl's icy glares. Phee jingles her car keys and we run out of the house hollering 'We'll be back soon!'

In 37 minutes and 13 seconds we were at Denver city center and I am sure no one has followed us.

'Well we'll need to get everything'. The girls told me that they would buy everything for me as a gift, apparently Yves is a genius and has a ton of money. We set off straight away so that we could be done quickly. We went to Hollister, H&M, Superdry, and finally we went to Jack Wills. Honestly I felt bad about their money being spent on me, Sky kept on insisting it was fine. Once we had got through the clothes I felt that we had just bonded, the 4 of us we laughing and joking around, speaking like old friends when it hadn't even been a day, it felt like I had a family when I had just lost one. It was strange like I didn't know my parents well but I knew these people already.

We grabbed a Costa and went around collecting make up that I would need, after we continued to window shop buying odd pieces of jewelry or accessories along the way. When we came across a ski and snowboarding shop the girls glanced at me and Crystal asked.

'Do you want to get some gear or don't you like to ski?' I grinned sheepishly.

'I don't like to ski' they looked disappointed, I chuckled 'but I'm awesome at snowboarding! So yeah!' They laughed and Phee held up her hands in a gun and pretended to shoot me.

'Public enemy number 1!' We laughed as we entered the shop but girls stopped laughing and looked sharply at the counter. There was a boy who looked the same age as me and had gold hair gelled up to the sky, glaring right back. I immediately didn't like the look of him.

'Oh Great it's the Benedict bitches.' The boy mocked. My jaw dropped before my face hardened.

'Drake' Phee practically hissed.

'Going out for a mani-pedi?' He mocked, I would have made a move to strangle him if I wasn't drowning in bags, I had a feeling the other girls were feeling the same. His ice blue eyes snapped to mine and I could feel the anger radiating from him, but I didn't flinch. 'Oh have you got a new pet there? Should have got a prettier dog.' His mouth spread into a malicious smile. It hit hard I had just become happy again. I suddenly felt bad for feeling happy after a day like this. Hiding the hurt, I flipped him off.

'Let's not bother. What do you suggest for me Crystal?' I said ignoring the boy seething at the counter who muttered 'stupid accent'. I saw Sky muffle a laugh and Phee grin at me.

'What colour suite?'

'Black'

'Board?

'Black and Turquoise' It had always been my favorite colour.

'Ok then I can work with that come with me and we'll try on a few things.' Crystal smiled at me.

We eventually decided on a sleek black suite that fit my body excellently, a black helmet and thin but insulating gloves as well as boots, I looked like a ninja, the suite was well made so it was breathable, flexible and didn't make me look too chubby. They also got me a Board that was black on top but had plain Turquoise underneath, which would look awesome when I did jumps. When we got to the till I sighed, Drake was still there. He glared at me as he scanned the items and let us pay for them. When we were about to leave his head whipped to Sky.

'You not buying anything?' he asked sarcastically, her eyes widened. 'Oh are you too bad? Does Zed not want to bother trying to train you anymore? I wouldn't bother you're practically worthless.' He gave a bitter laugh. Sky's eyes welled up with tears.

Before I could stop myself I felt the palm of my hand impact his cheek, and started shouting rapidly, my Australian accent growing stronger by the word. 'Who gave you the right to act like a dick to a girl that is practically perfect and tell her she is worthless? You are the worthless one here if you think you can talk to anyone like that. Do you think you can just go around putting everyone down?!' My eyes burned. I remembered when I once went to school with Gabe for a job and boys picked on me because then I had a chubby face, I was only 11. He punched the guy that made me cry. It was the first time he ever threw a punch and he basically said what I just did. I could see a red mark rising on Drake's cheek and he looked like he was going to explode. We ran out of the store quickly. I don't think it would be best to raise attention to myself.

Sky bear hugged me wrapping her skinny frame around mine. 'You're so cool, I'm so glad you're here.' I smiled shyly at her still slightly embarrassed about my outburst. 'Don't be embarrassed, you just did what we couldn't, but trust me, try to stay away from him tomorrow at school.' She looked genuinely scared, 'I'm on the other side of the year so I won't be in your classes but he is…' she thought for a moment. 'I know! Ace can take care of you!'

I laugh 'I'm a professional spy I don't need to be taken care of.'

'Nonsense… come on lets catch up with them' we had fallen behind Crystal and Phee. We hopped in the car and then drove back to the house.

When we finally got there Zed stormed out of the house and growled, 'Tell me he didn't.' Sky just nodded and ran into his arms where he stroked her hair and kissed her temple. I felt a vicious stab of envy and remembered what my mom once said 'Your soulfinder may not be able to stay with you because of your profession.'

Ace, Xav and another boy, who Phee pointed out was, Sam, came out of the house to meet us and started laughing hysterically when they saw us under the mountain of bags. Xav took some of Crystal's bags and Sam Phee's. Ace smirked and came up to me walking beside me as I struggled with the bags.

'Need some help there?' He asked sarcastically, I huffed and tried to maneuver myself to the door. But as I couldn't see my feet I didn't see the rock that I was about to trip on so inevitable did. I was about to hit the ground, bags were flying everywhere, and braced myself for the feeling of the ground on my face. When it didn't come I cracked open one of my eyes and saw Ace had caught me. He was staring deep into my eyes, with a smirk on his face, I just wanted to wipe it off and make him smile normally. I blushed as I notice how close we were and that I hadn't made any effort to move out of his arms, I straightened myself blushing. _What is happening to me._

'You could have just taken some of the bags.' I mutter, to which he returned a smirk, no doubt seeing my reaction to how close he had been. He picked up some of my bags and led me inside we walked in companionable silence and deposited my bags with all the others in the room. I sighed.

'How am I going to pack all of these?'

'Well I'll help…' he faded off. I glanced at him to find he was staring at the board. 'Do you snowboard?'

'Yeah. It's a lot like surfboarding so I find it easy.'

He practically burst. 'We can board together! Zeds the only other person who prefers to board but since he found Sky we've had less time to do it. It'll be awesome we can go every day at 8 if you like … that is if you want to at all. I've kinda been rambling.' He suddenly looked embarrassed, like I was going to say no.

'Totally you can teach me some stuff! I'll board with you and I'm not exactly booked so everyday sounds awesome!' I replied with genuine enthusiasm. He grinned at me. 'We better get downstairs'. He nodded and followed me out.

I was greeted with the whole two families in the living room. They all properly introduced themselves to me and we ate dinner whist chatting. Gabe was immersed in a conversation with Yves and Phee about some idea for Apple he had. Once dinner was over Saul's family said goodbye along with the girls, some of the older children in Ace's family went back to their own homes and the huge house seemed empty, only the parents, Gabe, George, Jack, Ace and myself were still here. Gabe and George went to talk about some geek stuff and Jack Ace and I went to the movie room and started to watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The last line I heard was 'I AM NOT AN OWL' before I dozed off.

:

:

:

:

:

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review good or bad it always helps! The next update wont be for a while (hopefully within the week though) as I'm moving cities to go to uni! Thank you again!

Klo


	6. Souls are Found Here

Ace's POV **(Bold=memory)**

I was staring at Aria sleeping whilst the movie played on. Long black eyelashes fluttered as she dreamt, she looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, like I had never seen even when she had had that breakdown earlier. I think back to the moments.

 **I hear a chocked whimper from the bathroom, if I didn't have super hearing I still would have heard it. I creep to the door and see Aria shaking like a leaf gripping the edge of the sink so hard her knuckles looked white.**

 **'** **Hey,' I didn't know what to say. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen, she had dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that reached her waist in beach waves and her button nose held a few freckles, but she was falling apart in front of me her carefully placed façade crumbling.**

 **Ice started to come from where her hands were placed and icicles were hanging from the sink now, I was starting to worry, was she losing control? When the snow started falling in the en suite I said 'Hey, It's ok… you don't have to be scared anymore.' I pulled her into my arms and she started to sob, grief raking her small, fragile body.**

 **Suddenly she pushed away from me saying that she wasn't scared and walked away. I don't know why I was hurt but it did, I had only met her today and I was falling for her… hard. I followed her out and watched as she took weapons and gear out of her bag. Her façade back in place, like nothing had ever happened and she was the happy, tough Australian girl again.**

 **'** **I don't know why I expected there to be normal things in your bag.' I stated attempting to break the ice (lol). It worked and for the first time I heard her tinkling laughter and thought that I wanted to hear her laugh more often.**

I heard Jack chuckle. 'This girl's got you good.' Realizing I had been staring at her for a while I looked away trying to be casual. 'Why don't you take her to bed? It's late any way.' I nodded mutely and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake. I carried her up to her room and settled her on the bed. She unconsciously curled up into a tight ball, murmuring about command and Frost. I pushed some of her hair behind her ear and left, closing the door behind me. Crossing the door to my room I flopped down on my bed falling asleep before I my head hit the pillow.

Aria's POV:

I wake up in my bed and look at the clock it blinks a 06:46 back at me. I tumble out of the bed and drag myself to the shower, washing my hair. When I get out 18 minutes later I dry my hair and wrap a towel round myself and prepare to dig around in the shopping until I find an outfit good enough. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans from Hollister, a long sleeved navy blue crop top from Jack Wills, a black jacket with fur on the hood and a pair of studded black ankle boots. Rushing back into the en suite I pulled my clothes on and straightened my long hair until it was perfect and let it hang loose. I only applied some mascara, I didn't need any more make up, and exited the bathroom. The clock now said 7:30 and I knew we would probably have to leave in 30 minutes. I grabbed my bag, which was a white and navy blue stripped back pack with tan pleather lining it, stuffing some pens, pencils and notepads into it I ran out the door.

I walked into the kitchen to see Gabe typing furiously on the computer and the others eating various forms of breakfast. I grabbed a chocolate cereal bar and started munching on it.

When we had finished eating Jack piped up 'You should be going now, I'll drop you since Ace can't fit three on his bike.' We said goodbye to the parents and left the house. I ended up at the back of the car with Ace, since Gabe had managed to steal shotgun. When the car stopped and I saw the amount of people.

'How many people go to this school?' I said feeling slightly self-conscious.

Ace replied 'Haven't you ever been to a school? This one is quite small.' I shook my head, I know I'm a spy and everything but that means I like blending in, not standing out as the new girl. I tried to assure myself by knowing I could take any of these guys down and find all their secrets, use it to blackmail them to leave me alone. Gabe and Ace started to get out the car so I followed suite. Once we were out we started heading to where Sky and Zed were, as well as 3 other people I don't know. People started to whisper and stare pointing at Gabe and I asking each other who we were.

Ace saw my discomfort and started to walk faster. We got there in 30 seconds but if felt like forever. Zed glared at everyone watching us and suddenly they jumped into conversations again.

'OH MY GOSH! THAT OUTFIT IS SO CUTE!' one of the strangers screamed in my ear, I flinched but gave a slight smile to seem approachable in response to my awkwardness she said 'I'm Zoe, friends with these lot. Sky told me that you and your brother were coming today.' I nodded.

'I'm Aria and this,' I pointed at my brother, 'Is Gabe.'

'And you're Australian! That accent is so cute! Are you twins? How long have you been here? What subjects are you taking? Were you home schooled? Do you-' thankfully another girl interrupted her.

'Zoe calm down of course they are twins! Let them be!' she turned to me and Gabe 'I'm Tina and this,' she pointed at a tall boy next to her, 'is Nelson.' I smiled at them both and Nelson sparked up a conversation with Gabe, I could tell they would be best mates by the end of the day.

'We should go get your time table.' Offered Sky. I nodded and she led the way, away from the group. Only Ace noticed and he smiled and waved at me as I left. We got to the reception. The lady there had bubble gum pink lipstick on and gave me a sweet smile.

'You must be Aria Morgan! Welcome to Wrinklage High, I hope you like it here. Here is your timetable and locker Key. You are in Home room 2 for registration and you are on the B side of the year. Your first lesson is German.' We left the room and walked back to meet the group which Sky told me to call 'The Gang'.

'What do you have first?' Ace asked looking at my sheet.

'German in MFL4. Could someone show me where my locker is?'

'Yeah I have German too it seems like our classes are the same apart from PE. I'll take you to your locker.' We left the gang and I could see eyebrows being raised and I'm sure that Ace could hear what they were saying. We walked down the corridor until Ace stopped and pointed out a locker. 'That's mine' he took a few more steps and said 'That's yours.' I opened it and stuffed some note books and stationary in there as well as the PE bag I had brought with me. Once I was finished we started to make our way to German. I was pretty sure I wouldn't find school hard since I was trained to know 27 languages, know all math and science and be a wiz at everything as well as be able to sneak and tail, spot tails, attack, hide and get information. We had just turned a corner when Ace stiffened beside me.

Suddenly a voice called out 'Hey there, Ace is that a new bitch I see there?' Drake.

'Shut up Drake.' Ace replies with a measured voice trying to keep calm. We keep walking and try to edge pass him. People are whispering about why he doesn't like me when nobody even knows me. We almost made it past when he grabs my arm and spins me around, I wasn't expecting him to be so strong. His head bends down to my ear.

'You slap me again pretty girl and I will make your life hell, even more so than it's going to be.' I yank my arm away and growl.

'You touch me one more time and you'll get much more than a slap.' Ace laughs openly and we continue walking, I am a spy, I can cope with this.

We get to German and Ace waves for me to sit next to him so I do and take off my jacket placing it on the back of my seat. A boy walks up to be and places a note on the table, I look up at him, and he has wavy hair and bright green eyes.

'I'm Josh, call me sometime' He winks and sits in the seat in front of me. My jaw is literally on the floor, he doesn't even know my name, how much more demeaning does he want to be? _Stuck up…_ I stand up and walk to the bin dramatically placing the number in there ensuring Josh sees me. Ace bursts out laughing again. I wink at Josh, who looks more than a little pissed off, as I sit down.

Ace fist bumps me as the teacher walks in.

'Hallo class! We have a new student! Aria Morgan… where is she… oh there, come to the front darling'. I hesitantly walk to the front of the class and mutter a confirmation of my name and walk back to my seat. Some boys wolf whistle at me and I try to hide behind my hair. Ace leans over to me brushing the hair across my face behind my ear, when I sit down his lips brushing my ear as he says 'It's because you're pretty don't hide your face because of them.' I blush and he smirks at me. I turn back to the teacher who is speaking in rapid German and is expecting the class to know this, I of course know German already and it seems like Ace does too, it turns out no one else does.

Halfway through the class I lean over to Ace and say 'How do you know all this, you're not exactly German or a spy?'

'Ha no I have super memory and when I was 10 I learnt 27 languages' I laugh and people turn to us, I smile apologies. When the class ends Ace shows me to math and the day goes on. At lunch I go to get my food and meet Sky, we talk about nothing important and the day goes on. I only see Drake in the halls when he glares at me but it looks like him and his friends are scared of Nelson Zed and Ace, enough to leave the girls alone. At the end of the day we find Jack waiting for us and we go back home.

Ace and I gear up and grab our snowboards heading out. Xav was working at the lift and gives us the ride free. Saying 'Don't tell Mom and Dad!'

'Are you ready for this?' He's grinning widely and looks like he is having an amazing time.

'Yeah!' We had picked a moderately easy route so that we could warm up on it. We jump off the lift joking around. I put on my board and tell Ace to watch me, preparing to amaze. I'm not trying to brag but I am good. When I get back to the top He is going on about how my jumps were great. When he goes I wait at the top. I'm watching him board like a pro, he's so good, far better than me. That when I hear the voices behind me. I look and Drake and some more guys are standing about 6 feet away.

 _Ace? Drakes here_. I try to warn him

 _Oh my…_ That's when my world lights up, explosions of colour go through me the world looks alive and I feel whole.

 _Soulfinder_

 _Soulfinder_

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

Thanks for reading this far! If you would leave a review good or bad it would be lovely and so helpful to me. Thank you everyone for the reviews so far! I am going to try and incorporate more of Aces pov into my chapters or maybe a whole chapter so you can get to know his personality better.

Llamacorn : Thank you so much for the review! I am going to start studying biological sciences this year and hopefully go on to do zoology and specialize in neuroscience communication and behavior. I'm actually rubbish at English (I stopped in year 11 lol I always found it hard) and just enjoyed reading since I was young and when I finished all my books I used to write about them so I decided to post them here. I'm glad my story makes you happy :) I'll make sure to keep on writing for you! As for help with how to get through school all I can say is I wish I was back at GCSE lol it only gets harder in A level but if you just make sure to revise but not all the time or you'll go insane, maybe set up alarms and just remember it'll be over before you know it! and you'll have some long as summer to look forward to knowing you tried your best. Just don't sleep in class ahahaha x

OmegaKlo


	7. UPDATE

My Readers,

Hi guys I'm so sorry i took such a long break from this. I've got more story ideas coming up and I'm looking forward to be going back into writing. I've had quite a bumpy time at uni but that's no excuse. Look forwards to hopeful much more activity on this account soon, thank you for sticking by it.

Klo x


End file.
